Screw the Monarchy
by Issandri
Summary: The idea of a high school hierarchy is a bit ridiculous, especially when you just want to bone. [[Cover photo drawn by the lovely captain-greenglitch on tumblr]]
1. Class with the Queen

A/N: Now chapter 1 of the series! There'll be either 3 or 4 planned chapters depending on response and my motivation levels

Anna Andersen fiddled with her snapback, standing on a porch wondering who she had pissed off in a past life to be in this situation. When Mr. Weselton - _Weasletown_ she corrected snidely - had informed her that her partner was to be Elsa Winters, she felt an overwhelming dismay that was most definitely probably matched by the cheerleader. Behind the veneer of cold politeness was sure to have been a disdainful sneer, but like her fellow pom-pom paraders Winters was an expert at hiding behind a smile.

Hunching her shoulders, Anna decided that it was better to get this over with than to drag it out looking like a loser. She quickly gazed around her to see if anybody had seen her at the cheerleader's doorstep - she didn't want to have to deal with miss top-of-the-food-chain snapping at her about ruining her rep. Releasing a breath, she finally rapped on the door, shave-and-a-haircut style, and immediately regretted doing so.

"Coming!" A muffled call came from inside, and Anna could hear heavy footsteps rushing towards the door. "Hey, hi, sorry, I lost track of time-," Winters, breathless, wrenched open the door. It took all of Anna's will not to allow her jaw to drop. The blonde was clad in a t-shirt rolled up to just below her breasts and a pair of sophie shorts so tiny Anna was sure they had to be illegal in several countries. "I was working out," she finished apologetically. That's when Anna noticed the sweat. Winters' hair that wasn't tied back away from her face was plastered to her forehead and neck and her alabaster skin was glowing with post-exercise glamour.

"No problem," Anna grunted, pushing her way into the house and past the taller girl. The cheerleader closed the door behind them and overtook Anna when the redhead faltered, unsure of where to go.

"Go ahead and set up in the living room. I'm gonna hop in the shower so I don't stink, is that okay?" She gave Anna a bashful smile and the shorter girl shrugged it off.

"Whatever." Her sweat probably smelled like sunshine and rainbows anyway.

As Winters ascended the staircase, Anna made herself comfortable, throwing her backpack on the couch and following suit with her body. She looked around at the immaculate living room, noting how spotless it was and feeling a bit self conscious about how she was probably dirtying it up just sitting there. Letting her mind wander, she found herself wondering what the rest of the house looked like; even from the outside it looked huge, and if it was as fancy as the living room, Anna definitely didn't belong here. The kitchen was probably decked out with modern, chrome appliances, the dining room with hand carved furniture from Italy, there probably was a sitting room, Elsa's bedroom probably had its own private bathroom…

Her thoughts screeched to a halt. Oh no. She was not going to go down that route. She was not going to imagine _Winters_ undressing, getting wet under the hot water as it dripped down her skin… NOPE. Sure, she was conventionally beautiful, but she was a cheerleader and Anna was not some desperate, drooling schmuck attracted to mainstream _hetero girls_ who were in all likelihood going steady with Hans Sutherland. Whether or not Handsome Hans was actually not that much of a douchebag despite being a jock was besides the point. Anna was going to straighten out her thoughts and that was the end of it.

"Sorry I took so long."

Anna jerked in surprise, swallowing a shriek, and swiveled to glare at the girl. Her original intent was lost when she saw that Winters was wearing an almost see-through Arendelle High t-shirt and a pair of sinfully tight jean shorts. She resisted all urges to discern whether or not the cheerleader was wearing a bra by staring at the ground and scowling.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Winters effortlessly hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to her with a grin.

"Yes, let's," Anna mimicked, rolling her eyes. "So, Winters-,"

"Please, call me Elsa," the blonde interrupted, a small smile on her face as she turned her body towards Anna. Anna must have looked as distinctly uncomfortable as she felt, because Winters' smile faltered, then grew mischievous. "Or 'your majesty', whichever you prefer."

"Elsa, right, cool," Anna said quickly, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach at the implications of calling the cheerleader anything like _that_. She quashed the heat rising in her cheeks and rolled her shoulders. "I'm Anna. Nice to meetcha, and all that." She glanced over and saw the amused look on Elsa's face and cleared her throat nervously. "Sooooo…"

"So," Elsa repeated, giggling. She covered her mouth with her hand as she did so, prompting a string of internal swearing from Anna. _She is_ not _cute, she is_not _attractive, she is_ not hot! Anna berated, letting out a growl. "What was that?"

The redhead jerked again, almost smacking Elsa in the face. The blonde had gotten way too close without Anna noticing. Had she said that out loud? Oh god. "Uh, I have no idea what we're supposed to be doing for Weasel- I mean, Weselton." Instead of being annoyed, Elsa just giggled again.

"It's okay," she whispered conspiratorially, scooting even closer into Anna's bubble, "I call him that, too."

"Uh, yeah," Anna squeaked, leaning away from the cheerleader as best as she could without seeming like a weirdo, "Everybody does." They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Elsa leaned back.

"Anyway, we have to make a poster about cellulose. I have some posterboard left over from a different project, so we should be fine on that front." Anna had a hard time listening to what Elsa was actually saying because the girl had began to drum her fingers on a patch of bare skin where her shirt had begun to ride up. "Did you bring your textbook?"

"Uh, yeah," Anna blurted, cursing herself. Was that all she knew how to say? "I mean, yes. Yes I did." She grabbed her backpack and dug through it, yanking the fat book out violently. "Fuck, this thing is heavy." Her eyes flickered over to Elsa and she grimaced. "Sorry."

Elsa shrugged. "I don't give a shit," she responded playfully. "Swear all you fucking want." She bit her lip, trying to restrain a grin, and Anna had to tear her eyes from Elsa's mouth. The redhead couldn't resist smiling back, though. "Why don't we both read through the chapter and maybe highlight the stuff we can put on the poster?" Anna grunted in approval and flipped open her book, trying hard not to stare as Elsa pulled herself over the side of the couch to rummage through her backpack and grab her textbook.

_Oh my god, her ass is perfect_, Anna groaned, her eyes drinking in the sight of Elsa's jean shorts clinging to her derrière. She caught a glimpse of the cheerleader's panties before Elsa sat back down with a whump!, textbook in hand. The redhead stared down at her textbook, mechanically flipping pages once in a while without taking in anything she read. Every once in a while Elsa would shift, or stretch, or give a little 'hum' as she read something that was probably not at all interesting. Anna was hyper-aware of every movement the other girl made.

"You ready?" A soft murmur reached Anna's ears, something underlying Elsa's tone making Anna's fingertips tingle. She looked over to her project partner whose head was tilted and who was leaning forward in such a way that her cleavage was on perfect display.

"Huh?" Anna squeaked. Elsa followed her gaze and looked back up at Anna, grinning. _Oh god, she saw me looking!_ The redhead buried her face in her textbook. "Uh, no, not done reading yet. I guess I don't read as fast as you."

"I'll go grab the poster board while you finish up, then." There was an extra sway in the cheerleader's hips as she walked away that Anna - who was most definitely not checking her out - couldn't help but notice. The redhead narrowed her eyes. Was Elsa _teasing_ her? She didn't think that the blonde was_that_ much of a bitch; then again, sometimes people didn't realize how much they affected other people when they did shit like that. She shrugged it off, figuring that Elsa probably didn't even know what she was doing anyway. The girl seemed a bit oblivious when it came to flirting at school anyway, from what Anna had seen with the girls who drooled after the cheerleader.

"Not my problem," she muttered, shoving her textbook off of her lap.

"Got it!" Elsa returned to to the living room, grinning and holding up a rolled up poster. She knelt in front of Anna and spread it out, stretching across the coffee table, her shirt riding far up her back. Anna froze, clutching the couch, her eyes flitting over Elsa's exposed skin and traveling down her long legs. A strong pulse in Anna's core forced her to stand up, her knees bumping into Elsa as she did so.

"Sorry! Sorry - Listen, uh, Elsa, I'm sorry, but I gotta go."

"What?" Elsa turned and gave Anna an astonished look, touching the redhead's shoulder with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I got a text - family emergency - gotta go," Anna explained quickly, pulling away from Elsa's touch and gathering up her things. Shoving them into her backpack, she swung the bag over her shoulder and quickly escaped to the foyer. "I'll send you an email of what we should include, maybe we can work on it in the library at school-"

"Anna, it's due tomorrow-!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I'll make it up to you somehow! I really have to go-"

Anna flew out the front door, not looking behind her as she ran down the street, her face flushed with embarrassment and - she was loathe to admit - arousal. There was no fucking way she could stay in that house with Elsa - Winters - and not make a fool out of herself. She'd rather fail this project than subject herself to that.


	2. Lunch with the Queen

A/N: Another one that originated on tumblr, based on an AU idea submitted to elsannaheadcanons by frixfrax

Anna gulped as Elsa Winters sashayed over to where she was leaning against the lockers with her friend Kristoff. Ever since they'd been partnered for that damn bio project, the cheerleader had been sending Anna sultry looks, stretching, licking her lips, and being just in general sexy as fuck in the most inopportune moments (read: every fucking moment of every god damned day). It was enough to drive the redhead crazy, and she was sure that that was Elsa's every intention.

As though proving Anna's racing thoughts correct, Elsa stopped in front of the girl and cocked her hip, drawing Anna's eyes down to the cheerleader's ridiculously (deliciously) short skirt. Her gaze snapped up again, however, when she realized that Elsa was speaking to her. "- talked to Weselton."

"Yeah?" Anna croaked, shoving off of the locker and clearing her throat. Nodding to Kristoff as he sneered at the interloper and stalked off, Anna looked back at Elsa. "Yeah?" she asked again, her hands sliding into her pockets. "What'd he say?" If the blonde was upset over the fact that they had (probably) failed, she… had every right to be. Anna hadn't been much help. She'd been far too busy staring at Elsa's fucking bodacious bod to pay attention to looking up facts about cellulose.

"We got a ninety-eight." Elsa didn't seem very enthused, but Anna's jaw dropped in shock.

"That's fucking prime!" she squealed, her mouth twisting into an excited grin. "That's awesome! We passed!" Inspired, Anna danced in place, pumping her arms in triumph and wiggling her hips. Elsa quirked an eyebrow at her and Anna froze, clearing her throat and smoothing down her flannel button up. The taller girl finally just shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks to me."

Anna rolled her eyes at the blonde's cold tone, although she felt insanely guilty for being a useless lesbian. She had made it up more than enough acting like an idiot in the hallways every time she caught a glimpse of Elsa's fine form. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't help out much-"

"Or at all-" Elsa interrupted, an amused smirk growing on her face.

"Or at all," Anna conceded, bowing slightly and flourishing a hand outwards like some fancy… butler… dude. "I owe you." Elsa's eyes seemed to light up at that, and alarm bells went off in Anna's brain. The cheerleader was definitely up to something.

"Right, you owe me. So, come on." With that, Elsa turned on her heel and strode away. Anna watched her go with a little bit too much enthusiasm, not realizing what the taller girl had said. When she was a good distance down the hall, Elsa turned her head and, seeing that Anna wasn't following her, marched back up to the drooling redhead. "Come _on_," she commanded, taking Anna's hand and dragging her along behind like a bad puppy.

"Woof," Anna said dreamily, ignoring the puzzled look Elsa shot over her shoulder as she led them up the stairs to the second floor of the school. The taller girl looked around and, seeing no one in the hallway (not a surprise given that it was lunch time), peeked into the women's bathroom. Anna stood and looked around as well, wondering what the hell they were doing, before yelping as Elsa gripped the collar of her shirt and yanked her inside.

The bathroom was empty as well (again, not a surprise; hardly anyone ever used the one on the second floor) and Anna walked inside, glancing in the mirror and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She winked at her reflection and turned when she heard a thunk! from behind her. Elsa had locked the door.

"What are you-"

"Don't be dense," Elsa interrupted, hopping onto the counter of sinks and giving Anna a direct stare.

"Yes, your highness," Anna muttered, grinning when Elsa gave an exasperated sigh. "Really though, what are we doing in here?" Her breath hitched as she watched Elsa slide her hands up and down her bare thighs.

"You owe me," Elsa purred, hooking her thumbs under the hem of her skirt and riding it further up her legs. Anna diverted her gaze, face _glowing_ red, and squeaked.

"What are you _doing_?" Her voice rose a few octaves and she fought hard not to let herself glance back at where Elsa was deeming it time to slip her skirt up over regulation lines.

"Are- Are you _serious_?" Elsa asked incredulously, pausing in her progress. She blushed and bit her lip, staring at the redhead who refused to look in her direction. "Wait, wait, you _are_ a lesbian, right?" Anna's head snapped in Elsa's direction and she glared.

"Yeah? So? What's it to-" As though suddenly realizing the situation she was in, Anna's eyes slowly widened and her jaw dropped. Elsa giggled at the ridiculous face she was making before quieting and raising an amused eyebrow, her blush growing deeper.

"She gets it!" the blonde said teasingly, returning to her pursuit of baring her legs completely and revealing some very nice lacy black panties.

"Y-you… You want me to…With you? And I? In _here_?" Anna babbled, taking a step forward despite her seeming hesitance. "Isn't that a little… _awkward_? Not that _you're_awkward, _I'm_ awkward, you're gorgeous - wait, what?" Elsa giggled again, covering her mouth with her hand, and stared directly at Anna with a crooked smile on her face.

"I want you to eat me out. Right now."

"Right now?" Elsa nodded and Anna took a step forward again, her hips brushing against Elsa's knees. "…Right _now_?" Anna asked again, laughing nervously when Elsa's smile only widened. Her hands brushed against Elsa's thighs and she watched as the blonde girl leaned back on the counter, resting against her hands and following Anna's every movement with hooded blue eyes. Anna's fingers trembled against Elsa's impossibly soft skin, sliding upwards towards her hips. She looked at the girl perched atop the counter and, seeing that she was smiling reassuringly, smiled back and ducked her head.

"Anna," Elsa murmured, prompting the redhead to look up again. Their lips met in a gentle and chaste kiss and Anna stiffened, Elsa's teeth nibbling slightly on Anna's lower lip before pulling away and smiling again. "It's okay," she whispered, pressing kisses on the side of Anna's mouth, on her cheek, and on her jaw. The jean-clad redhead sidled between Elsa's legs as the cheerleader spread them to make room for her. Anna's hands rested on Elsa's hips, feeling the lacy straps of Elsa's underwear and wiggling her fingers underneath them. Elsa's own hands rested on top of Anna's, helping her slide the garment down her thighs.

Anna gulped as Elsa's panties slipped down to her knees and off of her legs, leaving the juncture between her legs bare. Elsa bit her lip and spread her legs further, displaying her center for Anna but looking away from the redhead as she stared down at it. "O-oh Jesus," she whispered, staring reverently at Elsa's bared pussy. Looking up at Elsa, Anna gently touched her chin and drew Elsa's eyes back to her. "You're beautiful."

"Th-thank you," Elsa responded, fighting the urge to break away from Anna's gaze. Anna tilted her head and pressed her lips to Elsa's once again, the kiss growing deeper as their tongues brushed against each other. Anna drew little circles on Elsa's outer thigh with her fingertips, the path of the shapes moving inwards until her palms rested against Elsa's inner thigh. Anna pushed slightly so that Elsa's legs spread a bit more and broke off the kiss and leaned forward, her cheek brushing against Elsa's as her lips touched her ear.

"You ready?" Anna whispered hoarsely, her breath tickling Elsa's earlobe. She felt Elsa nod, unable to speak, and pressed lingering kisses down Elsa's neck as she sank to her knees. Taking a deep breath, she pressed a little kiss against Elsa's knee, prompting a gasp from the taller girl when her tongue peeked out and swirled against her skin. She trailed the appendage up Elsa's inner thigh and pulled it back in, peppering kisses over one side and then switching to the other, ignoring the way Elsa's hips bucked forward as she did so.

"Anna, _please_," Elsa mewled, the word turning into a high pitched whine when Anna nipped her inner thigh.

"Please what, your majesty?" Anna sang out softly, grinning against Elsa's skin when she groaned and rolled her hips.

"Don't be a smart-ahh," Elsa moaned mid-sentence, her hands threading through Anna's hair as the redhead swiped her tongue over Elsa's slit.

"What was that?" Anna asked cheekily, twirling her tongue over Elsa's labia when the blonde girl made to speak again.

"Ohh, you complete - hnng - dork," Elsa chastised, pulling Anna's head closer to her slickening cunt.

"I may be a dork," Anna retorted, chuckling as her breath tickled against Elsa's rosy flesh, "but I get to eat out a queen for lunch." Whatever Elsa had planned to say in response was drowned out by her moans as Anna lapped at her core, bringing a hand between the blonde's legs and spreading her lower lips for easier access. Anna wrapped her mouth around Elsa's clit and sucked gently, entering the cheerleader with one finger, and then another. Elsa moaned through clasped lips and wrapped her legs around the redhead's shoulders.

"Don't stop," she gasped out as Anna pulled away and looked up at her mischievously, her fingers still pumping in and out of her.

"Try to keep it down, Queenie; wouldn't want anyone to hear." Elsa's hand flew up to her mouth to mask a quiet scream as Anna latched back onto her clit and sucked_hard_, curling her fingers inside of Elsa's snatch. She fucked the cheerleader mercilessly, driving in and out of her with abandon, moving with the thrusting of Elsa's hips as she writhed and mewled atop the bathroom counter.

"Shit," Elsa groaned breathlessly. "Oh, fuck, Anna!"

"Mhmmph," came Anna's muffled reply. "Fucking Anna, that's what you're doing!"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh even as she attempted to bite back her moans. Anna tilted her head and slipped her tongue to join her fingers inside of Elsa, thrusting deeper and lapping up her juices as they spilled out. "God, Anna, nnng," Elsa leaned forward and buried her face in the hair on the top of Anna's head, panting against her scalp. Anna increased her pace, grinning against Elsa's cunt as her tongue twisted into wicked shapes. A particularly enthusiastic _thrust_ of Anna's fingers pushed Elsa over the edge, a loud gasp rushing out of her as she pressed her lips against Anna's head and trembled. "Oh, oh, oh," she moaned quietly, blurting out the mantra repeatedly as Anna gave her pussy one last, wet kiss and stood, prompting Elsa to straighten and then arch her back as Anna's fingers continued to run in and out of her. The pace of her digits slowed to a crawl as Elsa came back down, her clenched eyes opening slowly, still glazed from her high.

"Welcome back," Anna murmured, finally removing her hand from between Elsa's legs and giving her a chaste kiss. Elsa licked her lips, tasting her own juices on her mouth as she did so, and watched as Anna snuck a lick of her glistening fingers and grinned as Elsa's pupils dilated. "Want a taste?" she asked playfully, brushing her thumb over Elsa's lips. Elsa captured Anna's fingers in her math and smirked around them when Anna's eyes fluttered closed. The redhead's legs trembled as Elsa suckled her fingers and cradled her palm in her hands.

Both girls jumped when the handle on the door to the bathroom rattled. "Who the hell locked this?" a voice from outside complained loudly. Elsa quickly jumped to her feet and straightened her skirt, pulling it back down over her thighs and running a hand over her hair. Anna quickly turned to the sink and twisted the knob, washing her hands vigorously under the water. Her nostrils flared and she mentally groaned, hoping it was just her imagination that the smell of sex strongly permeated the air.

Elsa strode over to the door and unlocked it, almost getting hit by the girl outside when she pushed it open. It was Belle, another girl from the squad. She looked surprised to see Elsa there and even more surprised to see Anna when she turned towards the sinks. Anna kept her head down, not looking at either of the other girls as she turned off the flow of water, dried her hands, and slinked towards the exit.

"See you later?"

Anna paused at the door, debating the answer to that question in her head at lightning speed, but before she could decide her mouth responded for her. "Yeah, definitely," she said, looking over her shoulder with a crooked grin, and walked out.


	3. Extracurriculars with the Queen

A/N: Next installment of high school Elsanna having sex at school! Yay! Don't try this irl. Please.

"Where were you at lunch yesterday?"

Anna froze when her friend Meg leaned over and whispered in her ear. It was first hour calculus and everyone was half asleep, even the teacher. The question, as well as the warm caress of breath against her ear, threw her off guard. "Had a talk with somebody about a project," she blurted, cursing herself. Meg would never buy that vague bullshit.

"A 'talk'? With 'somebody'?" _Busted_. Meg laughed. "Who?"

"Elsa Winters," Anna muttered. Meg raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"The _cheerleader_? The one going out with _Handsome Hans_?"

"They aren't going out!" Anna bristled. At least, she assumed they weren't. If the scrap of paper with Elsa's number that had been tucked into Anna's locker the day before were any indication, then the so called 'power couple' were definitely _not_ going out. Anna grinned at the thought and discreetly pulled out her phone.

_Getting hassled for skipping lunch yesterday, Queenie ;P_, she texted, sending Meg an innocent look when she saw the dark haired girl was glaring at her.

Her phone vibrated and her heart shot into her throat. She didn't think the cheerleader would actually reply. _Don't complain, I fed you well, didn't I? _Beating down a blush at the memory of just how well Elsa had fed her, Anna grinned down at her phone.

_You sure did._

"Mhmm, sure. Don't fuck around with straight girls, Anna. You'll get your heart broken."

"Why do you assume she's straight?" the redhead grumbled, ignoring the fact that she'd thought the same exact thing. At least, up until the point that Elsa demanded she tongue her in a public bathroom. This time she couldn't hold back the flush as it crept up her neck.

"Uh, duh. And don't think I don't see you going red, Freckles." The bell rang and Anna jumped up from her seat, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and rushing out of the room.

"Oh thank god," she groaned, looking over her shoulder at Meg, who still sat in her chair looking amused. And of course, not looking where she was going, she ran into what felt like a brick wall. "Oof!" And fell onto her ass. "Owww," she complained, glaring up at the rock hard obstacle that had sent her reeling.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" There stood Handsome Hans himself, the concerned look on his face diminished by the fact that everyone around them was snickering - and his rather obnoxious sideburns. Anna's face flushed and she glared at the onlookers before muttering an embarrassed reply.

"No, no, I'm okay," she grunted.

"You sure?" he asked, reaching out a hand to the surprised redhead and helping her up. She shrugged her shoulders, situating her backpack and brushing imaginary dirt off of her rear before giving him a half-grin.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going, but, uh," she heard a vibration go off at her feet and looked down, seeing it was her phone. A small smile graced her lips and she bent over and grabbed it. "I'm great, actually," she finished dreamily. Opening the text, her smile widened and she ducked her head.

_I'd love to get a real meal with you some time._

"Oh, thank goodness." She jerked, realizing that Hans was smiling down at her with a twinkle in his eye. _Oh lord,_ she thought, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, awesome, thanks, anyway, gotta go-" The redhead pushed past him and shuffled down the hallway, ignoring the stares and muttering from her classmates. She plucked out a text and sent it quickly as she walked - _Today after school? _- eagerly opening the reply as soon as her phone buzzed.

_Sorry, practice today_. Anna frowned, furrowing her brows. Someone shoulder checked her but she ignored them in favor of staring dejectedly at her feet as she tramped along to English. Another buzz had her hopeful - maybe the blonde would skip and they could grab dinner? - but when she read the message she stopped and stared, her heart racing. _Wanna come watch me? ;) _

"Come on, get to class!" Anna looked up and realized the hallways had almost emptied. How long had she been staring at that message? She hurried to class, not wanting to be late - Mr. Oaken was pretty harsh when it came to attendance even though he was otherwise a chill teacher - and almost threw her phone in surprise when she got another text. _It's okay if you don't want to_ -

"Shit," Anna swore, sliding into class just as the bell rang and making her way to the back. Kristoff and Sven were already there, heads bowed together conspiratorially, every once and a while shooting glares at Mr. Oaken up front. They didn't get along with the teacher, hadn't ever since the first week of classes. It was almost impossible to get away with texting in Oaken's class, but he had his back turned, so she risked it for a quick missive to reassure Elsa that she definitely wanted to watch the girl parade around in the little skirt she'd fucked her in.

The thought sent her spiraling into daydreams that lasted her until lunch, getting her in trouble with several of her teachers for not paying attention. It wasn't that unusual of an occurrence, however, so no one questioned it. She met Kristoff at their locker per usual, looking around hopefully for Elsa to strut up and order her to heel again, but no such luck.

"Wanna go grab some Taco Bell and skip the rest of the day?" Kristoff asked. "Sven has the truck today." Normally Anna would jump at the chance to play hooky, especially since Bio was right after lunch, but _Bio was right after lunch_.

"Nah, I'll pass." Hoping to seem nonchalant, Anna waved her hand as though waving the suggestion off and started strolling towards the lunch room, hands shoved into her pockets. Kristoff gave her a disbelieving look and followed after her, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around.

"What's up with you? Meg told me that you were being weird today but-"

"When did you even talk to Meg?"

"We have third hour together - that's besides the point!" Kristoff huffed and crossed his arms, looking down at her suspiciously. "The point is, you _are_ being weird."

"Since when do you listen to Meg?" Anna rolled her eyes and started walking towards the lunch room again. "Why are you freaking out? I don't feel like skipping today, what's the big deal?"

"You didn't even tell me you were crushing on Winters," Kristoff muttered. Anna's face _burned_ and she turned towards her best friend, thrusting her pointer finger in his face.

"I am _not_ crushing on Winters!" _We've already had sex_, she thought sarcastically, _that means I've definitely moved on to the 'like like' stage_. Snorting, she threw up her hands and stomped off, not even caring if she made it to the lunch room at this point. "This is so fucking juvenile," she grumbled. Kristoff jogged after her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to a stop.

"Wait, wait," he pleaded gruffly, letting go of her when she stopped and looked at him. "Listen," he began, then faltered. Anna just glared at him until he heaved a big sigh. "I just… I don't want you to go back to being mainstream and actually having, like, normal friends," he rushed out, his face flushing. Anna looked at him disbelievingly and he rubbed his face in his hands. "Yeah okay it sounds really stupid when I say it out loud, I know. This is why I don't blabber on like you do, feisty pants."

"You know you're not really getting back in my good graces saying shit like that," Anna groused, smiling despite herself. "I'm not gonna abandon you for some chick, Kristoff." She bumped his shoulder playfully, causing him to reel before he right himself. "Even if you do smell like reindeer," she added thoughtfully, prompting him to shove her into a set of lockers. She cackled and ran down the hallway, blowing raspberries at him over her shoulder.

The lunch room was crowded, as usual, around two hundred students packed into twenty or so tables. She looked around in what she hoped was a clandestine manner for Elsa, but didn't see her or any of her scantily clad squad mates among the masses. Turning her head when she heard Kristoff snort, she followed his gaze to a table set off to the side by the food lines where - lo and behold! - the Arendelle High cheer team had set up a stall selling prom tickets. Elsa was handling the money as poor saps went and threw their money away for the stupid dance. Anna was about to give a scoff of her own and turn away when Elsa locked eyes on her and smiled.

She could feel her face heat up as she returned the expression, sure she looked like an absolute sap to anyone paying attention. When Elsa winked at her and stretched playfully, she knew that her skin was on fire, and not just from embarrassment. "Obvious much?" Kristoff grumbled. Anna tore her gaze away from Elsa to glare at him. He was grinning, amused at her expense. "_Sure_ you don't have a crush on the Ice Queen, mhmm."

"Do people _really_ still call her that?" Anna asked, rolling her eyes. The two of them grabbed lunch as quickly as they could with the insanely long lines and, with one last look at Elsa, who seemed preoccupied, went and found a much less crowded area to feast on whatever the hell passed as food in this dump.

She and Kristoff went their separate ways after eating. Either the food hadn't settled right - which in all likelihood was possible with what they were feeding the students - or there was some other reason for her stomach to be fluttering as she made her way to Bio. Probably appendicitis. She should go to the nurses office, maybe call an ambulance. Definitely not walk to Weselton's classroom and go inside and sit down at her table and grin like an idiot when Elsa walked in. Definitely not that.

"Hey," Elsa greeted, a sly smile on her face as she sat next to Anna.

"Hey, hi, hello there," Anna stuttered back, her expression flipping between a smile and a grimace. Elsa gave her a curious look but before she could say anything Weselton hustled in and stood at the front of the class, barely taller than his own desk.

"Settle down, settle down!" he squawked, above the noise of absolutely no-one talking. Anna rolled her eyes, looking over at Elsa to gauge her reaction to the idiotic teacher, and froze when she felt a hand on her thigh under the desk. "You will all be getting your projects back today. Let me just say right now that I am extremely disappointed in most of you." They locked eyes and Elsa's twinkled mischievously, though the rest of her expression was schooled into polite attentiveness as she turned to face Weselton again. "You obviously gave minimal effort working on these posters, even though you had a partner." Slim fingers slid upwards at an achingly slow pace, and Anna found herself both excited and terrified about the fact that she'd worn basketball shorts today. "Next time I'll make you all work alone!"

Anna squeaked when Elsa's hand wriggled its way under the leg of her shorts and brushed against her inner thigh. She nearly whined when Elsa jerked her hand away, but was distracted by Weselton's sudden glare.

"Got something to say, Andersen?" he snapped, shuffling through his papers. "...I suppose, given that you and Winters got the best grade in the class, you would like to keep her as a partner." Anna was surprised at that, but a slow smile worked it's way onto her face and she sat back in her chair.

"Yes, sir," she replied, putting her hands behind her head and allowing her gaze to flicker over to Elsa. "I'd love to have Winters as a partner." Elsa gave her a quizzical look before her eyes widened. "She's great to work with." Anna enjoyed the pink flush that rushed over Elsa's cheeks and the way she averted her gaze and bit her lip.

"Is that so? Well, I'm glad you were satisfied."

"I'd say Elsa was pretty satisfied as well, right Els?" Weselton's gaze landed on her, and Anna had to bite down a chuckle when she wriggled in her chair.

"Yes," she squeaked, clearing her throat, her face burning in embarrassment. "Yes," she repeated, schooling herself and taking a few breaths to cool down her cheeks.

"Well, good, good. You see? I don't know why the rest of you had such problems. Andersen and Winters were able to work together, so the rest of you don't have any excuses! Carrying on…" Elsa shot a glare at Anna but her lips gave a subtle upward twitch.

They didn't get to talk during the rest of the hour, but during sixth period Elsa texted her again.

_Still want to come? _Anna read, ignoring her tablemates in art as they blathered on about their projects. _To see me practice, I mean ;)_ Anna groaned, not willing to deal with being turned on while she was trying to work.

_Let's see if you can make me._

_I accept that challenge. I promise it will be worth your while._

Anna snuck into the gym once classes ended, backpack on her shoulder and phone in her hand. She gnawed on her lip and fiddled with her beanie atop her head, wondering what the hell she was doing here instead of chilling with Kristoff and Sven at their place. _Oh yeah_, she thought, irritated, _I'm here to watch some future porn stars shake their asses - I mean, pom poms. _Maybe she _was_ a sellout. She groaned, debating whether or not she should just leave, when the cheerleaders started trickling in. Elsa spotted her almost immediately and flounced over to her, a cheery smile on her face.

"I'm glad you came," she greeted breathlessly, and Anna's neck went red.

"Pffft, I said I would, didn't I?" Anna retorted, guilt building up in her gut. Elsa grinned and winked at her, turning back towards the squad, most of whom were looking over at them with curious gazes.

"Alright ladies!" A spunky brunette, her hair cropped short, clapped her hands to call the squads attention. Anna had seen her around, but didn't know her name. "Let's do some warm ups before we go through the routine."

"I don't know if I feel comfortable," a snide voice interrupted, prompting Anna to look over. Any one of three girls could have said it, as they were huddled around each other, but the blonde with her hair up in an immaculate bun was glaring at her, so Anna assumed it had been her. "Having that girl stare at us while we practice, Rapunzel." Anna's stomach dropped. Well, it had been fun while it lasted.

"Well," Rapunzel replied cheerfully, "You can suck it up, Cindy! Plenty of people are going to be staring at the games, so you might as well get used to it!" Anna snorted, covering her mouth with her hands as her shoulders shook with laughter. "Any other objections? No? Get to work!"

The girls, with minimal grumbling, started to stretch, bending in ways that Anna had been sure were impossible before that afternoon. She tried not to stare at anyone in particular for too long, and avoided looking at 'Cindy' altogether, but her eyes always lingered on Elsa. _Holy shit_, Anna thought, taking in the sight of Elsa bending over backwards, her shirt falling to just below her breasts, and lifting a leg. She was wearing boyshorts underneath her skirt this time - Anna wondered if she had only taken them off for lunch the previous day - but the sight of her milky white thighs had Anna drooling.

"Right! Everybody sufficiently limbered up?" Rapunzel called. Anna wanted to protest and say that they should probably do a few more stretches, but stopped herself. _Let's not go from useless lesbian to creepy lesbian_, she chided, _because that shit _will _get you kicked out_.

Anna's jaw dropped and all thoughts of stretching were blown out of her mind when the squad actually started their routine. The amount of gyration and thrusting going on had to be illegal. Rapunzel, Elsa, and a girl Anna recognized whose name was Tiana were at the forefront of the pack, doing moves that seemed extremely painful with the ease of walking down the hall. Elsa caught Anna's eye during a particular move where Rapunzel and Tiana straddled her on either side and rolled their hips against her while she threw her hands up in the air. Anna couldn't breath, and she was pretty sure she was catching flies in her mouth.

When they wrapped up, Rapunzel put her hands on her hips and faced the group. "That run was okay, but we still have a lot we need to work on."

"What?!" Anna shrieked, clapping her hands over her mouth when the team looked over at her. Elsa looked amused and raised an eyebrow. Anna's face went completely red. "S-sorry," she began, rubbing her cheeks in an attempt to get them back to their normal color. "Sorry, but, what? You guys are amazing!" She certainly had never seen anybody move like that outside of an action film - or an, _ahem_, particularly themed porno.

"It can be tightened up," Rapunzel disagreed, shaking her head. "We're a bit slow in some parts and I know you three stumbled during the double lay triple tuck lift." She sent a pointed glance at Cindy and her two cronies and Anna blanked out at the gibberish she was spouting. "But thank you," she added, sending a wink and a grin Anna's way. Anna flushed again and nodded, crossing her arms over her knees and hiding her face. "Again!"

They ran through it two more times, and each time Anna got hotter and hotter under her collar. She took off her hoodie, stuffed it into her backpack, and shifted in her seat, swallowing hard whenever Elsa looked at her. It seemed that her glances grew more and more sultry as time went on, and by the time practice had finished Anna was covered in almost as much sweat as the cheerleaders. Elsa strutted over to her and sat down, leaning against the bleachers and wiping her face on a towel she had acquired from somewhere. Anna's eyes trailed down over Elsa's sprawled out body, the glistening sweat on her skin reminding Anna of the first time she'd seen her like this, when she went over to her house and she had been working out. The redhead fiddled with her beanie and ripped it off her head, trying to distract herself from her urge to lick the sweat off of Elsa's body. "You done for today?" Anna whispered, looking towards the squad as they grabbed towels and started heading for the locker room.

"Mhmm," Elsa replied distractedly, her eyes closed and her breathing measured. "Just sitting down for a bit."

"Right," Anna murmured, catching her hand as it sidled towards Elsa's slightly revealed abdomen. Elsa captured her hand and linked their fingers together, grinning at Anna when she turned her wide gaze towards the cheerleader. "Aren't you gonna, uh, shower? Or something?" she blurted, caressing her thumb across the back of Elsa's hand. She couldn't believe they were holding hands. She simultaneously felt like she was in middle school and that she wanted to flip up Elsa's skirt and "eat lunch" again.

"Are you saying that I stink?"

"No! Of course not!" Anna reassured, looking at her with a mortified grimace. Elsa only laughed, covering her mouth with the hand that was linked with Anna's. Her eyes flickered to the left and then back to Anna's gaze, growing tender. She placed a soft kiss on Anna's hand, sending about a million butterflies through Anna's gut.

"I do need a shower," Elsa admitted, then lowered her voice. "But I figured I'd wait until the others were gone, so we could…" Her voice drifted off and she looked distinctly embarrassed. Anna's expression matched hers when she figured out what Elsa was saying.

"Oh! Oh." Anna ducked her head, face flushing. "Okay," she whispered, squeezing Elsa's hand and looking up at her from underneath her lashes. Elsa looked at her, shocked but excited, and scooched closer to her.

"Really?" she murmured, her face inches from Anna's. Anna gulped and nodded.

"I'm, uh, kinda sweaty too. And, you know, conserving water, environment, stuff…" Her eyes closed as Elsa leaned in, her lips just barely brushing against Anna's.

A door slammed and they jerked apart, looking around. Rapunzel, her brunette hair sticking up in all directions from being towel dried, walked into the gym, absorbed in her phone. She smiled and looked up, surprised when she saw Elsa and Anna sitting at a proper distance from each other. "You still here, Elsa? When I didn't see you in the showers I just figured you left…" she trailed off, eyeing Anna with an amused smirk. "Everybody else is gone, and I'm going to go meet up with Eugene. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow," Elsa responded, standing quickly. "Have fun with Eugene, Punz."

"You have fun too, Els." She chuckled and shot a strange look at Anna. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Anna grumbled, wondering who she offended in a previous life to be making nice with all these cheerleaders. Cindy's bitching had almost been a relief. Rapunzel ignored the grumpiness of her reply and waved at them before jogging off.

"C'mon," Elsa prompted, grabbing Anna's hand again and dragging her towards the locker rooms. Anna grabbed her backpack before allowing herself to be pulled away. They entered, giggling nervously, and stopped in front of a shower stall. Elsa reached in, turning on the water before strutting over to a locker and grabbing soap and a towel. She brought it back over to the stall, setting the towel on a bench just outside of it. Anna watched her move until she was done setting things up. Elsa finally looked at Anna and gave her a lopsided grin.

"So," Anna began, drawing out the word and biting her lip.

"So," Elsa repeated succinctly. "Shall we?" she asked, her voice squeaking a bit. Anna nodded, more to herself than to the cheerleader, and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, starting to pull it up. "Wait!" Elsa grabbed her hands and Anna looked at her with wide, almost terrified eyes. "Um, can I… That is, uh, you know…" Elsa took a deep breath, closing her eyes, before settling herself and gazing at Anna with a smoldering glance. "Can I undress you?"

Anna swallowed. "Uh-huh." Elsa's eyes didn't leave hers as she slid her fingers up under Anna's t-shirt, lifting it up and slowly revealing Anna's stomach. _Shit, shit, shit, oh no,_ Anna thought, remembering too late that she was wearing the bra Kristoff had bought her as a gag gift for Christmas. Elsa tugged her shirt off over her head, glanced down at the red bra with little reindeers on it, and raised an eyebrow at Anna. "It's vintage," Anna said defensively, moving to cross her arms over her chest.

"It's adorable," Elsa corrected, grinning down at Anna and wrapping her arms around the redhead's back. "And it's coming off," she added, a little growl in her voice as she unclipped it. Anna lowered her hands and let it fall to the ground with her shirt. Elsa swept her gaze over Anna's shoulders and chest, her grin softening into a tender smile. "Your freckles go pretty far down, huh?"

Anna groaned. "Don't remind me." Elsa snorted and leaned forward, pressing kisses along the constellations on Anna's skin. Anna groaned again, the tone of the sound distinctly different.

"They're beautiful," Elsa said, her mouth hovering above the valley of Anna's breasts. A keening whine escaped from Anna's throat and Elsa grabbed her shorts and underwear and pulled them down quickly, leaving Anna naked and flushing bright red. Elsa stood slowly, allowing her breath to caress up Anna's naked skin.

"Shit," Anna croaked. Elsa laughed. Anna put her hands on Elsa's waist, looking up at her questioningly. "You're a bit, uh, clothed." She slipped her hands under Elsa's uniform and her breath hitched.

"Maybe I should undress myself," Elsa teased, resting her hands on Anna's wrists.

"Why's that?" Anna asked, lifting up Elsa's top slowly.

"I don't know if we'll make it to the shower if you keep looking at me like that," Elsa growled in response. Anna inhaled sharply and averted her gaze, her ears growing pink. Elsa quickly shucked her uniform and pressed her lips against Anna's, driving her into the shower stall and closing the door behind them without breaking the kiss. The feeling of Elsa's naked skin against her own sent Anna's thoughts reeling. The water was pleasantly hot and drummed against them as the kiss deepened.

Elsa pinned Anna against the wall of the shower, her hands pulling the redhead's hips against her own and grinding them together. She broke the kiss and trailed her tongue down Anna's neck, latching onto her collar bone and suckling it gently, relishing the taste of the water mixing with Anna's sweat. Her hand slipped between their bodies and tentatively slid down Anna's stomach, pausing just above her slit. Anna grabbed Elsa's shoulders, propping her back against the wall and rocking her hips forward. "Please, Elsa," she breathed. Elsa unlatched her mouth from Anna's neck, grinning at the dark hickey that was there.

Elsa entered her with a dainty finger, rubbing against her clit with her thumb. She closed her eyes against the sensation of Anna's velvety center wrapping around her, feeling Anna exhale against her chest. Elsa added another, swallowing Anna's moan with a kiss as she thrust in and out of her. With her free hand, Elsa palmed Anna's breast, squeezing it and rolling her nipple in between her fingers.

"Fuck," Anna cried out, the expletive muffled by Elsa's mouth. The blonde's tongue slipped between Anna's lips and probed her mouth, sliding against Anna's tongue. Elsa curled her fingers inside of Anna as their tongues pressed against each other with fervor. Anna gave one hiccuping gasp after another as Elsa stroked her cunt, adding yet another finger inside of her and stretching her core. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh shit," Anna swore, rocking her hips against Elsa's palm as she fingered her and flicked her clit with her thumb. "Elsa, Elsa, I, oh my fucking god-"

"I love the way you feel around my fingers, Anna," Elsa cooed, bringing the redhead higher and higher as she spoke. "I can't wait to make you cum so I can kneel and drink up all your juices."

"Oh my fuck!" Anna squealed, her voice high pitched and breathy. "Elsa, what the fuck, you can't just say shit like that-"

"Mmm, but all I want is to fuck you with my tongue, Anna," Elsa teased, lapping at Anna's lips as she fucked her with her fingers. Anna's eyelashes fluttered and her eyes rolled back. "I want to taste you at the source, just like how you did for me." The cheerleader gently bit Anna's lower lip and pulled it, sucking it into her mouth and pinching Anna's clit. Anna screamed and bucked her hips, wetness gushing from between her legs and mixing with the shower water as it ran down her thighs.

"Oh god," Anna panted, still riding her high when Elsa began descending down her body, slipping her fingers out and sticking them in her mouth as she gazed up at Anna. "Oh, my god."

"Please; just 'Your Majesty' will do," Elsa teased, chuckling as she placed a kiss just below Anna's belly button.

"Oh my _god_!" This time Anna's cry was indignant. "You are _such_ a _dork_!" Any more protests were cut off by a long and throaty moan emanating from Anna's throat as Elsa parted her lower lips with her tongue. Elsa matched the noise with a delighted hum. Her mouth was relentless on Anna's cunt, licking, sucking, and nibbling at her labia before probing deeply inside, Anna's juices dripping onto her tongue.

"Mmm," Elsa groaned, burying her face in between Anna's trembling legs. Anna mewled, sinking her fingers into Elsa's hair, running them through her bangs as she humped against her face. Anna was so close. She grunted as Elsa sucked on her clit and re-entered her with two fingers, mercilessly fucking her until she cried out again and her knees gave out. Elsa caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Oh," Anna sighed, trying to catch her breath and holding onto Elsa to keep from collapsing. She lifted her head to push her face under the stream of the water, attempting to invigorate herself again and be able to stand on her own. Elsa held her, swaying and humming into Anna's neck with a goofy smile on her face.

"Think you're okay to stand?" Elsa murmured. Anna nodded against her, holding her feet flat on the floor of the shower, but Elsa didn't let her go.

"I'm okay, Els," Anna whispered, and Elsa gave her a sheepish look.

"I don't want to let you go," she admitted, squeezing Anna's waist and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Anna chuckled and rested her head against Elsa's chest, swaying with her.

"I'm okay with that," she replied, trying to hide her grin by pressing her face against Elsa's shoulder. They stood under the shower head for a while, bodies dovetailed against each other, kissing softly while the water ran over them. After a few minutes they washed each other, exploring each others bodies quite thoroughly, although in a relatively chaste manner. Elsa sighed and turned off the water once the soap had all rinsed off. "C'mere, I'll dry you off," Anna offered, grabbing the towel from the bench where Elsa had placed it.

"I can do it myself, you know," Elsa informed her, amused. Anna smiled cheekily up at Elsa and winked.

"Are you really going to take away my excuse to touch you?" she complained. Elsa pulled her close and gave her a long, lingering kiss.

"You don't need an excuse," she murmured, planting a shorter, more chaste kiss on her lips before grinning and pulling away. Anna's face burned, but she toweled the water off of Elsa's body anyway. Elsa returned the favor, but forewent helping her get dressed, stating that it would keep them there another hour and it was a travesty to have to cover up such beauty.

"Yeah, yeah, hot stuff," Anna grumbled, whipping Elsa's ass with a towel when she bent over to pull on her shorts. Elsa only looked over her shoulder at Anna and gave her a mysterious smile and a wink, making the redhead flush and turn away. Dressed and ready to go, they stared at each other, neither wanting to leave the locker room.

"So," Anna muttered, rolling her eyes at the age-old attempt to start the conversation up again. Really, did she just not know how to speak, or what?

"So," Elsa agreed. She sounded both amused and sad. Anna looked at her feet, jamming her beanie back onto her head to complete her ensemble.

"So, um. What are..." Backpedaling because there was no way she was going to finish that question, Anna cleared her throat. "What's up with you and bathrooms?" Elsa gave a barking laugh and covered up her mouth with both hands.

"There are plenty of other places I've thought about doing that, not just the bathroom," she confessed, her eyes twinkling. Anna quirked her mouth and stared at Elsa for a moment, racking up the courage to ask what she was trying to ask.

"Is that, um, all you've thought about? With me?" she mumbled, hoping that the cheerleader wouldn't even hear her. Elsa tilted her head, then smiled bashfully.

"Um, no," she murmured, taking a step towards Anna. "I've, um, thought about doing a lot of things with you. N-not just things like this, but… I mean, you know. Like, what I said earlier. When I texted you? About getting something real to eat? I meant that - if, if you're interested." Elsa's voice got higher and higher in pitch as she spoke, and it took everything Anna had not to laugh. She stared Elsa straight in the eye and grinned.

"I'd love to. In fact, I'm starving right now. How do you feel about Taco Bell?"

Anna bent over double laughing at the disgusted look on Elsa's face.


	4. -Interlude- The Princess and the Jester

A/N: Not the usual fare, but people were wondering when exactly Elsa started to develop feelings for Anna. This might not have been what y'all meant, but this is where it started (at least platonic feelings).

Middle School was hard. Even harder in a new place, with new _people_. Elsa wasn't so good with people. Her father had told her it was a matter of projecting confidence, which her mother explained only meant you had to fake it until it felt real. Conceal any worries stirring up butterflies in your stomach, try not to allow yourself to feel scared or unhappy, don't show any signs of discomfort - pretend it's like a play. Elsa had been on the stage before, under her mother's influence, during a brief stint of participating in pageants, but the attitudes of the other mothers quickly chased the Winters family away. She knew how to smile even if she didn't mean it.

Still, sixth grade meant she was out of elementary school, and therefore was supposed to be maturing into a young woman. Or so she assumed. The other girls at Arendelle Middle School hadn't seemed to have gotten that particular memo. Those in her class stared and whispered plainly when she was introduced to the class by Mrs. Corona - who happened to be her aunt - and the girl she was placed next to sneered at her when she sat down. 

She sat with her eyes glued to her desk for the rest of class, wishing she could be home. Once they were dismissed for recess, Elsa lingered, watching everyone pile out to escape to the outside world for a half-hour and play with their friends. She stood next to her aunt's desk, leaning against it in what she hoped was a nonchalant way, and didn't meet her gaze until she called her name.

"Aren't you going to go outside, Elsa?" Mrs. Corona asked. 

"No thank you, Auntie," Elsa responded, fiddling with her small braid. "I would like to talk to you, please." The woman looked bemused, but nodded all the same.

"Alright. What would you like to talk about?"

"Well, I started reading a new book today," she began, letting her eyes wander around the classroom as she spoke. "It was very interesting." Her aunt gave her a strange smile and shook her head.

"Elsa… Why don't you go outside? I'm sure one of your classmates would love to talk about books with you." Elsa nibbled on her lip and furrowed her brow, trying to read the older woman's face to see if she could get away with arguing. The quirked brow, a trait shared with her brother - Elsa's father - told her that it was best to give up now. 

Still, she gave it one last shot. "Um, Auntie? I'm kind of…" She wracked her brain to come up with a word for how hard it was to swallow down the sick feeling churning in her stomach. 

"Scared?" Mrs. Corona suggested, laying a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Listen, Elsa, it's okay to be a bit nervous. I know you don't do very well with strangers, but I assure you, if you just go up and introduce yourself to one of the girls in class, you'll make a friend." 

Elsa sighed and nodded, adjusting her skirt and brushing the front free of dirt, real and imaginary. Her legs trembled as she walked outside. She felt a brief urge to climb the jungle gym, but it was full of screaming children running around, chasing each other and laughing raucously. She spotted a gazebo, but there was already a group of girls, hunched and whispering. One of them looked her way, locked gazes with her, and then turned back to the group, whispering faster and making gestures with her hand. More glances shot her way, and tittering laughter shook the group. Elsa clenched her hands and looked down at the ground, making her way over to the fence and sitting down with her back against it, hugging her knees and hiding her face in her arms. She sat there for a while, wishing that recess could be over faster. 

"It's because you're too pretty," a voice said, accompanied by a rattling and the jerking of the chain link fence against her back. She looked up and saw a redheaded girl dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She was very dirty, and had scratches all over her face. Her hair was wild even in its twin braids. 

"Pardon?" 

"You're too pretty," the girl repeated, grinning down at Elsa. Elsa frowned at her and the redhead waved her hands in front of her like she was trying to stop a car from hitting her. "I mean, _I _don't think you're too pretty - not that I don't think you're pretty, I mean, you're _gorgeous_, but that's the problem - they don't like it when girls are prettier than they are, so they're gonna make you beg to play with them." The girl snorted and then made a hacking noise in her throat before spitting through the fence. She largely missed the hole she was aiming for, so her loogie ended up dripping from the metal. 

Elsa wrinkled her nose. "That's disgusting." 

The girl shrugged and smiled brightly at her. "Sorry." There was a pause, and the girl stuck out her hand, her grin growing wider. "I'm Andersen. Anna, Andersen." Elsa quirked an eyebrow at the silly voice Anna introduced herself in, but stood, brushing off her bottom, and delicately took her hand.

"Elsa Winters," she said, wincing when Anna shook her hand up and down with an extreme excess of force.

"Nice to meet you, Winters," Anna said, grinning. They stood, staring at each other for a few moments, before Anna shoved her hands into her pockets and kicked the fence again. "Okay, now you can go make friends." 

Elsa blinked in surprise. "But, um," she began, gnawing on her lip. She saw Anna looking at her mouth, so she stopped immediately. She knew it was a bad habit. "Aren't we… Can't we be friends?"

Anna threw back her head and laughed. Elsa felt her stomach becoming upset again. "Naw," Anna said, shaking her head and giving Elsa a sheepish grin. "You don't wanna be friends with me. Tell you what. There's a girl who always sits on the bleachers by the basketball court and reads during recess." She jerked a thumb to indicate the place she was talking about. "Her name is Belle. I'm sure you guys would make great friends." 

"But…"  
Anna started to look uncomfortable as she glanced around. "I gotta go. Good luck!" She tossed Elsa one last grin and raced off. Elsa watched her jump on the back of a boy almost twice her size and give him a noogie, cackling all the while. Her eyes drifted over to the basketball courts, and she saw the girl that Anna had most likely been talking about. She seemed calm and collected, sitting with her legs together and reading a rather large book. She was clean, and her hair was neat, and she seemed actually rather approachable to Elsa. The blonde girl fiddled with her braid, resisting the urge to chew her lip again, and with one last look towards the jungle gym, walked over towards the basketball courts.


End file.
